Quand la mort nous rattrape
by Mikelangelique
Summary: Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte vivent une paisible histoire d'amour mais un drame arrive...


Le calme régnait sur la plage. Seul le bruit des vagues brisait le silence ambiant. Florent était assis sur le sable, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pensées qui tournaient toujours autour de même sujet. L'amour de sa vie. Mikele. Il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Il se souvient avec bonheur de leur première rencontre.

Flash-Back :

Florent était dans la salle d'audition, attendant patiemment son tour. Le stresse commençait à monter petit à petit. Quand il entendit son nom sortir des hauts parleurs, il crut défaillir. Il se leva, saisit sa guitare et pénétra dans le couloir qui permettait d'atteindre la salle d'audition. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas ou il allait. Il ne put donc pas voir la personne arriver en face de lui qui était elle-même dans ses pensées. Ils se percutèrent violemment mais Florent se maintenu debout, comparé à la personne qui était tombée par terre.

- Oh, excuser moi. Vous allez bien ? S'affola Florent en tendant sa main à l'inconnu.  
- Oui, ne vous inquiété pas.

L'inconnu attrapa la main de Florent et celui-ci l'aida à se relever. Florent l'observa. Il avait des cheveux assez étranges. Ils étaient orangés et une mèche plus longue que les autres tombée le long de sa joue. Il avait de beaux yeux noisette. Dans sa tête, Florent se demanda comment il avait pu penser ça.

- Désolé, répéta Florent.  
- Vous l'avez déjà dit ça, dit l'inconnu en souriant. Je m'appelle Mikelangelo Loconte, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mikele.  
- Florent Mothe, et tutoie moi, je préfère.  
- Pareil pour moi dans ce cas.  
- Excuse-moi, il faut que j'ailler passer le casting.  
- Ok. A bientôt peut-être.  
- Oui.

Mikele partit et Florent rentra dans la salle, toutes ses pensées désormais focalisé sur Mikele.

Flash-Back

A ce moment-là, Florent ne pensait qu'il allait le revoir un jour. Encore une fois, il était trop pessimiste. Car, quand Dove demanda à Florent de venir chez lui...

Flash-Back

Florent arriva face à un bel immeuble. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il s'approcha de l'interphone mais se retourna en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom. Il aperçut Mikele qui dirigeait vers lui.

- Salut, dit Mikele.  
- Salut, répondit Florent.  
- Tu es aussi convoqué chez Dove ?  
- Oui.  
- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer je crois.

Florent ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit les coins de sa bouche remonter vers ses oreilles. Il avait revu Mikele et il en était heureux.

Flash-Back

Dove leur avait annoncé leur entrer dans la troupe avec trois autres filles, Maeva Méline, Claire Pérot et Mélissa Mars. Ils en avaient était plus qu'heureux. Au fil des mois, son amitié envers Mikele se développa énormément jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Mikele. Grâce à Maeva, il avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il se rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Flash-Back

Florent était assis sur son lit double en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. Mikele était assis par terre en face de lui. Florent chercha en vain ses mots. Il décida donc de passer directement aux actes.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors... Ferme les yeux.

Mikele s'exécuta. Florent s'agenouilla en face de lui, lui attrapa les hanches, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami. Il sentit son cœur battre avec force dans sa cage thoracique. Mikele n'était pas en reste non plus. Il ne s'écartait pas et profitait pleinement du baiser. Florent se détacha des lèvres tant chéri et plongea son regard dans celui de Mikele.

- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Flash-Back

Ils étaient comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient tant espéré chacun de leur côté que ça se réalise ! Ils étaient heureux ensemble et tout le monde acceptaient leur relation. Quand Mozart fut finit, chacun commença leur carrière de leur côté tout en restant en contact. Florent et Mikele étaient toujours ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, leurs albums se vendaient très bien. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement. Mais le bonheur ne dure pas éternellement…

Effectivement, la santé de Mikele se dégradait au fil des jours. De plus en plus inquiet, Florent finit par se rendre à l'hôpital avec l'amour de sa vie, espérant que celui-ci n'avait rien de grave.

Flash-Back

Mikele était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, le visage pâle. Il regardait Florent d'un air amoureux. Ce dernier qui lui tenait la main, lui rendit son regard. Florent caressa tendrement les cheveux de Mikele.

- Je t'aime mon ange, dit-il  
- Je t'aime aussi, dit Mikele d'une voie faible.

Ils s'embrassèrent mais furent interrompus par le médecin qui s'occupait de Mikele. Le médecin les regarda d'un air grave.

- Alors ? S'enquit Florent.  
- Je suis désolé, répondit le médecin. Mr. Loconte, vous avez une grave maladie qui touche vos poumons, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il ne vous reste que quelques semaines à vivre.

Les larmes roulèrent d'elle-même sur le visage de Mikele. Le médecin sortit et Mikele éclata en sanglots. Florent le prit dans ses bras, il pleurait lui aussi.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, fit Mikele la voie entrecoupait de sanglots.  
- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs, répondit Florent.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à pleurer, Mikele blottit dans les bras de son homme.

Flash-Back

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Florent en pensant à cet horrible souvenir. Après l'annonce, tous c'est enchainé très vite. Mikele devenait de plus en plus faible et lui et Florent n'avaient plus goût à rien, juste à être ensemble. Mikele avait décidé de finir sa vie non à l'hôpital, mais chez eux. Choix qu'avait approuvé Florent. Dès lors, ils passaient leurs journées entière dans leur lit, Florent se déplaçait juste pour prendre de quoi manger. Sinon ils se câlinaient, s'embrassaient...

Flash-Back

Florent tient Mikele tout contre lui. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller, il dormait énormément à cause de sa foutue maladie. Florent embrassa tendrement son ange qui n'attendait que ça. Mikele releva doucement la tête.

- Florent ?  
- Oui mon ange ?  
- Fais-moi l'amour.

Florent resta quelques instants sans répondre. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais Mikele était trop faible. C'est déçu alors, qu'il répondit.

- Désolé mon ange, tu es trop faible.  
- Je t'en supplie Flow, juste une... Une dernière fois.

Florent se sentit fondre.

- D'accord.

Florent fit l'amour à Mikele le plus tendrement que possible, en lui donnant tout son amour. Ils profitèrent tous deux de cette étreinte, sachant que c'était la dernière. Une fois finit, Mikele sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement. Il était exténué.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Et il s'endormit.

Flash-Back

Le lendemain de cette étreinte, quand Mikele se réveilla, il sut que c'était sa dernière journée. Florent le sentit aussi. Il décida alors de l'emmener à la plage où ils se rendaient souvent avant.

Flash-Back

Florent était allongé sur le sable, Mikele blottit contre lui. Ils avaient le coucher du soleil en face d'eux. Depuis ce matin, Mikele restait éveillé 10 minutes pour dormir pendant une heure. Mikele ouvrit les yeux doucement. Florent l'embrassa tendrement. Mikele se sentait tellement fatigué.

- Florent, la prochaine fois que je fermerais les yeux...  
- Tu ne les rouvriras plus, c'est ça ?  
- Je suis désolé, dit Mikele, les larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, fit Florent en éclatant en sanglots.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à pleurer l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, dit Mikele faiblement.  
- Je te le promets. Et moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout mon ange.  
- Dis à ma famille et à nos amis que je les aime.  
- Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois et Mikele ferma les yeux pour toujours en même temps que le soleil disparut.

Flash-Back

Mikele eut le droit à un magnifique enterrement. Toute sa famille et l'ancienne troupe de Mozart ainsi que Dove et Albert était présent. Florent n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Là assit sur la plage, il sécha ses larmes. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et sa le rendait plus qu'heureux. Alors doucement, il porta le revolver sur sa tempe.

- J'arrive mon ange.

Un coup de feu retentit, brisant le silence. Le soleil disparut pour laisser place à la lune.


End file.
